Project Angelus
by Luna of the Black Moon
Summary: A hidden project made by Hojo has awakened but is he a friend or foe to AVALANCHE?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This idea sorta came to me while playing New Game+ in Crisis Core. A what if? question. What if Zack Fair had a brother? I know it sounds way too cliche but there's a twist in this plot, however I'm not going to spoil it...

**Zack:** AWWWWW! Why not?! I wanna know!

**Me: **rolls eyes Shut up puppy...

**Zack: **puppy dog eyes

**Project ANGELUS**

**Prologue**

Dealing with terrorists was never one of Ryker's best interests but an order from the Shinra army was an order. The few SOLDIER operatives that were left after Lazard and Zack dissappeared were all that was left and rumor had it that the few left were to be transferred to a new operative group supposed to be called DeepGround. Ryker sighed, just thinking about it made him want to quit Shin-Ra even more.

Finally after three hours on the air they arrived at the sight where a gruesome fight had taken place not too long ago. The dead had already returned to the planet as Aerith used to say but something felt wrong to Ryker. Soon he found out why. He found SOLDIER dog tags on the ground belonging to one Zack Fair. "What the?!" he said backing away as he placed a hand to his tags. "Brother..."

The day that Zack Fair died was the day that Ryker quit SOLDIER and organized a group against Shin-Ra. It was only months later that they were caught and killed with the exception of Ryker, who had been shot in the chest and was near death. "So... This is former SOLDIER Ryker Fair, is it? Place him in Hojo's lab, he ought to survive Project Angelus... Besides... DeepGround could use another killer" said a voice though Ryker's sight was already blurry. He knew that freedom would be impossible now...

--

"And how is the specimen doing today?" said Hojo as he entered his lab. Chuckling as he carried a pen and what looked like a schedule.

"We've been trying to wake him up but for some reasn he's still in a come, sir" said one of the assistants.

"Bagh! That wouldn't surprise me considering how the Turks handled the situation... Basically for them alive means half-dead!" he said angered.

Everyday it was always the same. Checking numbers and how exactly his specimens were doing but... This one was special.

Project ANGELUS

DeepGround Assailant Code: 46728

Subject formely known as Ryker Fair

Formely of SOLDIER

Current status: Killed In Action

Current codition: Subject has been in a coma since recovery was established.

Observations: Subject has been infused with MAKO, S cells, and two other components, so far no degradation or severe mutations have been detected and thus far is a excellent specimen.

Truth was Ryker was Zack's brother. He had joined SOLDIER after his brother became 1st Class and he had moved up to 2nd when Zack was sent to Nibelheim, though unlike most of SOLDIER Ryker was never infused with MAKO. He never knew what had really happened to his big brother after the Nibelheim incident.

However, after four years without knowing from him the company had declared him dead and he believed it until that fateful day when he discovered his brother Zack's SOLDIER dog tags.

After giving them to Aerith for safekeeping he soon joined a rebel group against Shin-Ra but quickly they were shut down and killed. Ryker was just on the brink of death when they had brought him here for an experiment though now he was as good as dead without the MAKO tank he was in. Afterall, it was the only thing that could keep him alive after Hojo had messed with his DNA chain.

It seemed though as if he would never wake up until two years later after Shin-Ra fell, and Meteor almost destroyed the planet...

--

Sparks went off in a corner as a screen tuned on by itself and started to drain what seemed to be a tank. There was a person there and the only thing he could do was cough up the fluids as he took a breath of air as if it was for the first time in his life...

LunaOfTheBlackMoon: "Heavens above!" Singe squinted at the patches of fading blue sky that peeked through the thick branches of the trees above. The branches looked like claws, a skeletal cover over his head that barely let any light through, making the woods bellow cold and damp. A few lines of light escaped the glowing fading sun of a summer afternoon, all signs that darkness was about to breach through. He was angry, and the idea of spending another night in the gloomy forest wasn't making him feel any better. Two nights spent here already warned him of what would come after nightfall. Something wasn't right in this here forest, he was certain.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello there readers decided to give this story a shot for now but anyway tis story has pretty much spoilers from Crisis Core to Dirge of Cerberus so be warned.

**Project ANGELUS**

**Chapter 1**

Project ANGELUS was a mystery originally meant not for SOLDIER or Turk eyes. It was meant at the beginning to be a more tame replacement for Sephiroth, however, Hojo had other plans. He had used one of the SOLDIER traitors that Shin-Ra had caught. One by the name of Ryker Fair... Zack's younger brother. Though when they had brought him to the lab the young man was still badly wounded and dying and so Hojo had to place him on a Mako tank to keep him alive but... Sadly, Ryker had fallen into a coma which gave Hojo the perfect oportunity to test out his little project.

The first thing to do was to erase all of Ryker's memories and it was successful. "How is he doing?" aske an amused Hojo as he saw the monitors in front of him. There he was, Project ANGELUS or rather, Ryker but his eyes were dull as he took down every monster they could throw at him through the virtual chamber. Hojo was pleased to see that he was taking down the top monsters in his data bank like they were nothing more than mice. If Sephiroth were alive he would love to have pitted them against one another. However, this was just as pleasant as well, he concluded.

Everything had been going great so far as Ryker dispatched every one of the monsters but though he killed them his technique was a bit beastly as well as one of the monsters, which turned out to be a Cerberus, managed to knock the sword off his hands. However, the beast died as Ryker had developed an ability in that moment. He managed to summon a weapon but it wasn't a sword. He had summoned up silver iron claws that looked much like a certain gunman Hojo knew but the professor discarded the thought. Ryker was **now** starting to pant as he had already a count of a thousand monsters that had ended losing against him.

Suddenly, his vitals faltered as Ryker screamed in pain holding his head as the full extent of the project became visible. From his back four wings came forth. Two were white and the other two black. Much to Hojo's surprise and horro of his assistant, the wings had the forms of the owners...

Hojo had decided that in order to create the perfect war machine he had to bring out the best three of SOLDIER. Angeal Hewley, Genesis Rhapsodos, and Sephiroth, all three of the best of SOLDIER. At least their DNA was encrypted into Ryker and it seemed he had evolved from that as well the fourth wing being his though the form was way different. It looked like a bird's wing, an eagle precisely. The assistant however, was looking in horror at the screens as Ryker brain waves were altered as it seemed his memories were returning somehow. Ryker let out a howl as he transformed as well but the transformation was not that of a monster... but that of a wolf. The fur on his body was different than most wolves since there was a mix of brown, gray and oddly enough white.

As soon as the howl died Ryker collapsed to the ground returning to his original form as the wings became a flurry of feathers that went of dancing to the floor. Hojo shouted the order to place him in the MAKO tanks again for the pain had caused the young man to revert to a coma state.

* * *

Hojo cursed under his breath as he grited his teeth. Shin-Ra had pulled the plug on the ANGELUS project when Rufus gained command. And now here was the professor looking at the young man in the tank slowly recovering, far too slowly for his tastes. Though now he was losing interest in his project due to the fact that his son was alive. Maybe one day though he could use this one to prove something to Shin-Ra and perhaps pit him against Sephiroth to see who was superior.

Hojo soon moved him to another part in the science department as he chuckled silently. This part only he had access to as well as the president. But for now he would have the boy under recovery until the monitors would say he was healthy again. Hojo wold wait until then...

However, a few years passed and Sephiroth's demise was a success though Meteor had devastated what was left of the Shin-Ra building the machines maintaining Ryker alive were still working and even after four years after Meteorfall. But then the machines stopped and beeped as the tank was drained and a pulse went through Ryker's body waking him up coughing whatever fluid managed to stay in his lungs. He was taking breaths a bit like if it was his first time breathing .

He stumbled out of the chamber completely weak still as he walked through what remained of the building or rather through the debris Omega had left. Ryker stumbled for a while through what remained of Midgar though he stopped near the church he knew belonged to his brother's girlfriend. He entered and looking around he saw nothing but a hole with water in the middle where he knew the flowers were. He slowly walked towards it until he collapsed at the edge.

* * *

He felt someone scratching his head and for the first time the odd feeling and constant fear he had experienced earlier was gone. "_Boy, oh, boy, you know how to get into trouble, don't you Rykie?_" said someone as somebody else giggled in the background. "Z... Zack..." said Ryker though weakly. He couldn't open his eyes and his body felt like lead. still he could feel his brother's hand on his head. "_Ryker... You need to live right now... Cloud is going to need you as well as his friends... Something's coming and I believe an old friend will help you too..._" said Zack as he seemed to vanish.

* * *

Ryker winced and opened his eyes as he got up feeling something fall on his lap and he blinked. "So you're awake" said a voice he instantly recognized. He glared at the owner of the voice as if saying, 'what are **you** doing here!?'

The owner just scoffed, "As much as I would like to catch up it seems we're both free" said the owner causing Ryker to tilt his head and raise an eyebrow apparently he wouldn't talk. The owner of the voice shook his head sideways his aurburn hair moving along. Former 1st Class Genesis... Or at least that was what he was known as. It seemed this was the old friend Zack was talking about and Ryker wasn't too happy about it after all he didn't trust the man at all. However, his brother's wishes were not to be ignored and he only nodded to Genesis words...

* * *

**Me:** There you have it a nice first chappie.

**Genesis:** Wait a minute... I'm stuck with the kid? Great I got a rookie in my hands is annoyed

**Ryker:**said rookie glares at Genesis and blows a building up

**Genesis: **Nevermind...

**Me:** As long as he doesn't blow me up I'm fine... O.O'


	3. Chapter 3

**Luna:** I've been hit with author fever with this fic and I'm on a roll!!

**Genesis:** -touches my forehead- You don't seem to have a fever...

**Vincent:** And you're not paler than you're supposed to be...

**Me:** I was just being expressive --'

**Project ANGELUS**

**Chapter 2**

Ryker sighed as he stared at the fire genesis had made still thinking mostly on the past. Mostly everything was gone, Midgar, Shin-Ra, Zack... Everything... "I've been wondering..." he said to the air mostly. Genesis looked at him, "Hmm?"

"What happened while I was gone... I know Shin-Ra had become corrupted but... What happened to Midgar?" he asked causing Genesis only to sigh. "You're asking the wrong person... Not even I know what happened here... As far as I know after you're brother beat some sense into my head I blacked out and woke up in a cave... Apparently I discovered I had two brothers which are dead... Other than that I do not know what happened after that..." explained Genesis.

Ryker made a face, "Well you're no help" he said annoyed but soon he became alert as he picked up a presence nearby. Genesis seemed to be alert as well as they both looked where the sond was coming from. "Are those...?" began Genesis but Ryker took his sword out which was actually a gunblade. It had the handle of a pistol yet the blade of a sword with what seemed to be a Behemoth carved in the blade. "Motorcycles... And if I'm not mistaken... Those are not Hardy-Daytonas..." he said and in moment three green motorcycles appeared above them and Genesis and Ryker separated as a long silver haired man shot as them while another jumped toward Genesis with a shocker strapped to his right forearm. Genesis managed to block him with his sword which he summoned just in time but the long haired one was aiming at him. Genesis needed help, "RYKER!" he shouted and Ryker quickly reacted.

The young ex-SOLDIER sheathed his sword as used his own ability to summon a weapon and again he summoned the claws. With inhuman speed it was like he teleported from where he was to where Genesis was being shot at and once the shots started Ryker used the calws to block the bullets. Though right now there was something wrong... It seemed Ryker was losing control of his abilities letting his beast state out. If he was fighting like a dog now he was fighting like a rabid animal as he lunged at the shooting man.

"Damn..." said Genesis as he made a spin sending his attacker flying and he scoffed, "_Rejoice, Hero of the dawn... Protector of worlds... for you are beloved by the Goddess..._" whispered Genesis as he passed his hand on the blade making runes glow on it and he charged at them. Ryker was fighting savagely as he managed to knocked out the one tying to punch them. Ryker let out a sound that was almost akin to a snarl as he lunged at the othe but a third silver haird man appeared, "Yazoo! Take Loz out of here... I'll deal with them" he said and the one called Yazoo nodded maneuvering his motorcycle to wher Loz was and left after picking him up.

The newcomer had Ryker pinned with his sword which looked like a copy of Sephiroth's Masamune only it had two blades instead of one. Ryker snarled again as he tried to get out of being stuck. Genesis had to act fast though, he knew Ryker was on beserker mode and if he stayed like that he could kill someone, no matter if it was friend or foe. He couldn't determine it anyway since he would act just like a rabid animal based on instinct.

Ryker finally managed to release himself but he ran at the silver haired man just like a beast, on all fours. He tried to slash the man's head off with his claws but when Genesis went in he struck at his ally instead. Genesis blocked with his sword, "Ryker! Snap out of it!" shouted Genesis at the young ex-SOLDIER but it was futile. The man with silver hair chuckled before he left and Genesis struggled against his ally. In one move Genesis managed to throw Ryker to the ground and pinned him in order for him not to hurt himself as well as Genesis. Genesis tried to subdue him but he was way deep in his beserker trance that one claw managed to slash deeply his cheek letting blood leak from the wound.

Genesis cursed under his breath, "Ryker! Think about your brother! How are you supposed to help anyone if you're going to turn on your allies!?" he said and at that Ryker stopped as his eyes had gone wide. "Z...Zac...k" he said as the claws vanished from his hands and soon he passed out cold. Genesis sighed as he brought a gloved hand to his wounded cheek only to get blood on them and he sighed in annoyance, "You're not your brother... Not a dog... But a rabid wolf..." he said as he picked him up and slid him across his right shoulder.

--

Ryker winced as he woke up again to a fire crackling the wood but this time the sound of rain was added, "Ohhh my head... What happened?" he said causing a certain pissed off auburn haired man to scoff. "You went berserk and almost killed me I'm afraid. It seems your DNA was made to fight enemy lines not normal combat" he said as he looked at Ryker pretty much pissed off and with a gauze on his cheek...

--

**Me: **-yawns and looks at clock- O.O OMG!! It's 1 am in the morning! Actually I'm tired and my muse has shut down on me for a while so I'm off to get sleep -goes to bed with a Genesis plushie and a Vincent plushie-

**Genesis: **So I guess that means that I have to say goodbye?

**Vincent: **That is my job so scoot over...

**Me:** No fighting, me sleepy!

**Genesis & Vincent:**...


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:** Ok so I'm here to thank all the readers reviewing this story so far and thank you Final Hikari for your words of wisdom! Oh and btw for those of you who are wondering... THIS IS NOT YAOI!! Genesis is just there to help Ryker find his purpose in life now that his brother is dead... And it's not the purpose the Yaoi fans are thinking either!!

**Ryker: **-eye twitches- I. Am. Not. Gay!

**Genesis:** -has a look of horror on his face as he sees the browser filled with A LOT of SephxGen and AngxGen fanfics- I think I'm going to be sick... -face goes pale-

**Vincent:** ...I'll do the disclaimer... Luna does not own FF7 it rightfully belongs to Square-Enix... However if she had it I would be kidnapped and placed undder house arrest by her.

**Me:** - pats Genesis and Ryker's back- There, there... Ahem! On with the story!

**Project ANGELUS**

**Chapter 3**

_-Dream-_

_There seemed to be a crowd centered around the Shin-Ra Building's entrance. "Hey Angeal what's going on?" asked Zack as he could hear what seemed to be Genesis fighting another one of the SOLDIERs. Angeal just chuckled, "Genesis has been challenged... By your brother" he said chuckling once more._

_Zack's eyes went wide then, "WHAT!? My brother is just a 3rd Class! Angeal! C'mon man, my brother is going to get killed!" he said as he tried to enter the ring but Angeal stopped him. "Would you calm down and just watch?" he said and Zack looked at him like he had gone crazy. All of a sudden he saw it, Genesis attacking Ryker with millions of fire projectiles and from the looks of it Ryker was evading every last one as he smirked toward Genesis moving at an inhuman speed. It looked as though Genesis was fighting a monkey the way Ryker used the piping to get a hold and evade._

_Zack mouth fell, "How in Gaia's name is he doing that?!" he asked as he looked dumbfouded. Angeal laughed, "Well your brother decided to test out some new enhancement Hojo had used on him and apparently it works because it's putting poor Genesis to shame" he said and laughed once more. Zack, however, just stared as the fight went on._

_--_

_Genesis sent wave after wave of attacks but nothing was working against Ryker's speed so he tried a new tactic as he went after the boy sword in hand. he managed to get a blow but it was parried as Ryker got out his own sword and smirked, "You're gonna have to do better than that Genesis!" he said smirking._

_Genesis chuckled, "Perhaps I should" he said placing a hand against his sword and passing it along the blade making it glow a bright red. "Who knows perhaps you'll be the first 3rd to defeat me?" he said as he lunged at Ryker confidence radiating off of him. Ryker smirked as he went in and parried. However, after a while of parrying attacks both warriors tired and in one final clash the victor was chosen as Ryker was thrown back towards the floor out cold._

_Genesis smirked as he panted, "Perhaps... with more... training... You'll surpass all of us..." he said as he walked in, "__There is no hate, only joy, For you are beloved by the goddess, Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds" he had stopped to say his famous LOVELESS quotes before finally leaving...  
_

--

Ryker winced and woke up standing up and seeing Genesis asleep in one of the church's chairs. He ran a hand through his hair as he yawned and looked about as he stood up. So much had happened and he still felt lost. He walked toward Genesis and decided now was the time to leave, "Hey Genesis, wake up" he said as he shook the former SOLDIER from slumber.

--

Ryker walked through the wastelands near Midgar, Genesis right behind him as the dust filled wind seemed to blow against them. Dust covered their clothes as Ryker seemed to be walking without a trajectory until he caught a glimpse of a familiar sword. Ryker remained there for a second and ran toward it in hopes that this was what he thought he was.

Genesis looked at him with a look on confusion in his face. What had picked Ryker's attention so suddenly?

Ryker reached the top and panted as he had run all the way to this place where a Buster Sword was imbedded into the ground, "This is..." he started but kept panting as if tired. He placed a hand on the handle and suddenly all the memories in the sword assaulted him including Zack's last thoughts as he died. They centered among his friends but the strongest was Aeris and Ryker knew his brother did not want to die that day. Ryker shook as if he was ill and suddenly passed out before he heard his brother, "Take the sword Ryker..."

--

**Me: **-insert fangirl scream- Yay the next chappie is done!! And I left a cliffhanger too

**(Get threatened by Cliffhanger haters)**

**Me:** Eeeek! Vinnie, Gen-chan, Rykie!! HELP!!

**-Crickets in the background-**

**Me: **What the fook? O.o Hey! At least this isn't a yaoi story!! Don't that I plan on writing one!!

**A/N: **BTW! I made a tiny mistake at the beginning and made this look like chapter 2 sorry for the confusion sweatdrops


End file.
